User blog:OrangePuffle/PSA: Tapped Out
JTLUK, THIS IS NOT A COPY OF POKO'S IDEA, I HAD THIS IDEA ALONG TIME AGO. This is basically a parody of 'The Simpsons: Tapped Out' but with PSA Agents. Character Collections The Bakers: Helmet, PH, Darwin and Charlie Inventors: Guinydyl, Gary, Charlotte Cadence's Fam: Cadence, Eagles, Melody, Lego here Dragons: Pokodot (Scorn II), Scorn the dragon king Polar Bears: Herbert, Herbetta EPF Agents: Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Dot Directors: PixieLil, AA, Uncle Arctic Weirdos: Taco Vendor, ADL, Rockhopper Pookies: Zelda, Grace, Susan Puffles: Pete, Wingman, Darwin, Fluffle, Spike Serious guys: Flame, Puffles HOW TO UNLOCK CHARACTERS The Bakers * Helmet: Build Helmet's igloo (Quest: WE ARE FAMILY) * PH: Build Helmet's igloo (Quest: WE ARE FAMILY) * Darwin: Build the Pet Shop (Quest: Little Dar-Dar) * Charlie: Build Mini Sodor (Quest: Penny Ridin') Inventors * Guinydyl: Build Moustache Groomers (Quest: Moustache Mania) * Gary: Build Gary's Lab (Quest: Inventor Troubles) * Charlotte: Build Guinydyl's Igloo (Quest: Someone to love) Cadence's Fam * Cadence: Build the Dance Club (Quest: To Annoy Helmet) * Eagles: Build Eagles' igloo (Quest: Spread the brother cheer) * Melody: Build Lego here's igloo (Quest: The Robo-Guin) * Lego here: Build Lego here's igloo (Quest: The Robo-Guin) Dragons * Pokodot: Spend 20 cookies (premium currency) (Quest: Polka Dots and Pokodots) * Scorn: Build Scorn's Den (Quest: Dragon Problems) Polar Bears * Herbert: Build Herbert's Cave (Quest: POLAH SMOLAH) * Herbetta: Build Herbetta's Cave (Quest: NOT HUNGRY) Directors * PixieLil: Build Pixie's igloo (Quest: Just For Gary) * Aunt Arctic: Build Aunt Arctic's igloo (Quest: Newspaper Worries) * Uncle Arctic: Build Uncle Arctic's igloo (Quest: RPF Villain) Weirdos * Taco Vendor: Build Taco Truck (Quest: Illegal Immigrants and Spicy Mustard) * ADL: Build ADL's cruise ship (only during the summer party) (Quest: Other Birds) * Rockhopper: Build Migrator (Quest: Argh, ye scurvy land lubbers!) * Garugg the Ugg Ugg: Build Time Trekker (Quest: Rockin' Party) Pookies * Zelda: Build Pixie's igloo (Quest: Just For Gary) * Grace: Build Charlie's igloo (Quest: Gracie Babie) * Susan: Build Guinydyl's igloo (Quest: Someone to love) Puffles * Pete: Build Pizza Parlor (Quest: Dat Cwazy Orange Pwuffle) * Wingman: Build Puffle Hotel (Quest: High in the sky) * Darwin: Build Time Trekker (Quest: Prehistoric Bash) * Fluffle: Build Pixie's Puffle House (Quest: Pixie's Puffle) * Spike: Build Flame's volcano (Quest: Fire... FIRE!!!) Serious guys * Flame: Build Flame's volcano (Quest: Fire... FIRE!!!) * Puffles: Build Puffles' igloo (Quest: A penguin puffle) Events Summer Party Join the PSA as the conga on ADL's cruise ship and build some new rooms, including a tiki shack, a surf shack and remember, no diving in the pool! Holiday Party Warm up with some hot chocolate (or coffee) and celebrate the festivities by lighting the Menorah, carving the turkey and singing Christmas carols, just remember to never lick the yellow snow! Valentine's Party Build L.O.V.E.'s HQ and then help the PSA save Valentines. Send gift cards and use hearts to gain spins on the vault, for your chance to win some great prizes, some characters and even some buildings! NOTICE If you are not happy with anything I have put here, feel free to comment below, and if you want to be in it ;) Thanks for your time Category:Blog posts